


Hanahaki

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Angus - Freeform, BL, ChicoxChico, DC Comics Rebirth, Drama, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Historia Corta, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: Una nueva enfermedad aparece en el mundo, una enfermedad que causa terror y muchos sentimientos a todos. La Liga de la justicia debe de buscar una solución ya que no están de acuerdo con la alternativa, para ello debían de buscar a Pamela, causante del inicio de todo ese desastre... tenían que encontrarla por el bien de uno de sus integrantes.
Relationships: Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Hanahaki

**_Primera etapa_** : _El afectado empezará con una pequeña fiebre, que lo atribuirá a una gripe, por lo cual no se alarma… esto es lo malo del comienzo del Hanahaki_

Bruce caminaba tranquilamente por la Atalaya con de casualidad se encontró con Hal Jordan, también conocido como Linterna Verde, sus miradas se conectaron y una sonrisa coqueta salió por parte del castaño

―Spooky ¿Cuál es el honor de verte tan temprano? ―dijo con una voz burlona para solo ser ignorado por el azabache. Claro que no lo tomó tan personal su actitud hacia él, el murciélago era así con todos.

Por otro lado, el corazón del moreno no había dejado de latir a pesar de ya haberse alejado del linterna, pero quien podía culparlo cuando se trataba de la sonrisa del castaño, aunque en la parte racional de Bruce, se sentía patético cuando escapaba de esa manera, se sentía una maldita colegiala. Pero que se podía hacer cuando se encontraba totalmente enamorado del piloto y lastimosamente no era correspondido.

Un ligero mareo le invadió, Bruce sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse mejor y poder seguir su camino. No era momento de enfermarse ya que tenía trabajo que hace, así que ignorando aquel dolor fue donde se encontraban todos para hacer una reunión para ejecutar un plan contra la amenaza que había empezado.

Que gran error.

 _ **Segunda etapa:**_ _El afectado comenzará a sufrir ataques de tos tan fuertes que afectaran sus pulmones, empezando así el crecimiento de las ramas dentro de estos._

No se encontraba en grandes condiciones, su mente no dejaba de doler y la fiebre le había comenzado a invadir. Para bruce, no era muy común enfermarse, ya que se suponía que su entrenamiento lo salvaba de esas cosas, pero no todo era perfecto, se tuvo que recordar el azabache, para así con una misión con el Linterna se fue a Ciudad Costera para investigar más de la amenaza que estaba invadiendo ya el mundo.

­―Sabes… es un poco romántico si lo piensas, demente y extremista, pero al final romántico― comentó Hal mientras sobrevolaba la cuidad, buscando pista alguna de Pamela Isley o mejor conocida como Hiedra Venenosa.

―Morir de amor y de esa forma tan brutal, no es para nada romántico. ­―respondió Robin mientras acompañaba a la pareja. ―Es cosa de enfermos, hacer sufrir a los demás de amor no correspondido. Si esa persona no te ama, no deberías sufrir por ella, solo seguir adelante y buscar a alguien quien realmente merezca tu amor.

―Palabras sabias, viniendo de un chiquillo. Me sorprendes Damian.

―Robin

―Da lo mismo.

El menor lo miró con gran rencor que si no hubiera sido por su padre, se habría lanzado contra el castaño.

―Estamos cerca de donde se supone que se vio por ultima vez a Hiedra Venenosa, compórtense ― reprendió Batman, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, el cual se encontraba con grandes indicios de que ella había estado allí.

Las paredes se encontraban llenos de plantas de origen desconocido, que daba un efecto de abandonado desde hace años, lo cual se convertía en un gran escondite. Revisaron cada sala y cerca del sector, pero no habían podido encontrar algo.

―No esta aquí…

― ¿Y si ya murió? ― dijo Damian cansado de la investigación.

Los mayores se miraron entre si era una gran posibilidad, pero esperaban que no sea el caso. Subieron los tres en la batinave para irse los tres de nuevo a Atalaya, sin embargo, a medio subir, el azabache sufrió un ataque de tos tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse para evitar caer.

Damian fue corriendo a ayudar a su padre con su tos, hasta que esta se paró por si sola. Cuando por fin logro estabilizarse no comentó nada, a que lo relacionó con la gripe que había comenzado a tener.

_**Tercera etapa:** Debido a que las ramas comenzarán a crecer, el afectado no podrá hablar correctamente e incluso tendrá dificultad al hablar._

―Se a encontrado al fin a Hiedra Venenosa

Todos los de la sala miraron con atención al hombre del traje azul con rojo, para que continuara con su informe e idealizar un plan para ayudar a toda esa gente. Sin embargo, a Batman le resultó extraño la manera en la que dijo Superman la noticia, así que llegó a una conclusión, a una horrible conclusión.

― ¿Y que estamos esperando para interrogarla? ―preguntó Hal mientras se levantaba para poder mirar a la prisionera.

―Está muerta

Toda la sala se llenó en un gran silencio, nadie podía decir nada más que solo aceptar tan desastrosos hechos, ahora ya no podían encontrar una solución… su último recurso había desaparecido. Era devastador e incluso desanimaba a todo el grupo, se suponía que así podían lograr curar a todos los afectados he incluso a su querida amiga Diana.

―Solo nos queda la cirugía…

En ese momento, la voz de Bruce se cortó y su respiración se hizo irregular, nadie quería llegar a esos extremos, nadie. Aquella cirugía era algo que sabían que Diana no lo aceptaría.

―Hanahaki, significa vómito de flor… lo han comenzado a llamar así en todo el mundo― dijo Diana mientras entraba a la sala ―Otros, la forma más romántica para morir.

Su risa invadió la sala, mientras todos la miraban con atención

―Lo peor de todo es que si hay otra alternativa, una cura, ser correspondida… ¿cómo lo sé? Porque Pamela no fue la primera, ni la que inició esto. Esta enfermedad es cosa de las antiguas diosas, un castigo al amor… pero esa solución no es factible para mí. Mi causa de esto ya murió, nunca sabré si fui correspondida, nunca sabré si pude ser curada. Tampoco es algo que quiera serlo, moriré por él como él lo hizo…

Y dejó la sala.

Bruce la miró partir, para luego mirar a Hal, como este se encontraba perdido mirando el pasillo por el cual se había perdido la Amazónica. No tenía oportunidad, eso lo sabía desde hace mucho…no tenía otra opción.

Se había enamorado de un hombre tan opuesto a él, que incluso le parecía ridículo ese sentimiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Hal Jordan era tan bueno que a pesar de haberlo juzgado mal al inició, demostró ser alguien tan valiente y amable que se merecía su total atención, además de que claro su sonrisa y su físico eran de morirse. Agregando también de que sus hijos lo amaban, se llevaba tan bien con ellos que era de admirarse demasiado, en especial con Damian, que este incluso se dejaba acariciar por parte del castaño. Era perfecto para él, pero imposible también.

Fue cuando, por segunda vez, sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, dificultando de que este respire, Bruce se preocupaba aun más de esa gripe que tenía. Al parecer le estaba cobrando de todos los años que se libró de ella.

_**Cuarta etapa:** El afectado tendrá más ataques de tos cerca o pensando en aquella persona por la cual a enfermado, saliendo de su sistema o vomitando, pétalos de flores, cada color y de que planta sea, significan sus sentimientos al pensar en esa persona, naturalmente en esta etapa, la vida del afectado ya está en riesgo por las ramas que han crecido aún más y posibles espinas perforen sus pulmones._

Con Diana afectada por esta terrible enfermedad y Hal fuera del planeta por un llamado de Oa, Atalaya se encontraba muy vacía. Bruce se acercó al gran ventanal para admirar aquella vista, pero a pesar de todo no podía compensar lo que realmente pedía a gritos su corazón.

Miró al cielo, esperanzado, esperando… lo extrañaba, a pesar de haberse ido no hace mucho, pero se sentía tan raro no escuchar sus gritos o sus risas llenando por toda la sala, sus burlas o incluso su sarcasmo. Sabía que no estaba muerto, que volvería, pero eso no impedía extrañarlo.

Una terrible tos lo invadió, aquella que sentías que te desgarran la tráquea, de esas que piensas que te van a sacar la vida, el dolor, cosa tan maravillosa del cuerpo, se había esparcido por todos lados. Con la buena educación que tenía, cubrió su boca para evitar alguna molestia, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un pétalo de color verde acompañado con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

―Debe ser una broma― murmuró mientras aplastaba aquella hoja en su puño. No quería eso, no podía hacerles eso a sus hijos.

― ¡Hey! Bruce, ¿te encuentras bien? ― preguntó Clark, mientras se acercaba hacía el de manera preocupada, era su mejor amigo y aquella tos no sonaba tan bien.

―No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo debo tomar agua― contestó mientras con apuro se alejaba del krytoniano, lo que menos quería ahora es que alguien descubriera que también fue infectado por el Hanahaki.

Fue rápidamente a la bati cueva, necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, necesitaba que aquello fuera una maldita broma. Por Dios, tenia hijos de los cuales debía de cuidar, no puede morir y menos por algo como esta terrible enfermedad que había avanzado demasiado. Conocía las etapas… los pétalos eran la tercera etapa de cinco, esta más que frito.

Ahí fue donde tuvo que recurrir al plan B

Llamar a todos sus hijos.

_**Quinta etapa:** el afectado sufrirá de múltiples dolores de cabeza, que le impedirán que trabaje correctamente. En este punto la flor a crecido demasiado que ya está arriesgando la vida del afectado. Es bueno afrontar la enfermedad junto con tus seres queridos o realizar la cirugía. Claro, si no hay la opción de ser correspondió._

Era muy rara la ocasión en que todos sus hijos se encontraban en una sala reunidos sin pelear, en total silencio, tratando de asimilar aquella verdad que de la boca del mayor había salido… una maldita broma. No querían aquel triste final para su padre, pero no podían hacer nada, ahora la cirugía sonaba tan mala y ya no una solución razonable, ellos no querían a un padre medio zombie que no hiciera más que luchar por las noches. No, ellos querían a ese padre amoroso que cuando niños los arropaba y siempre estaba pendientes de ellos, amándolos y feliz… no querían saber esa verdad no querían ese final.

―Pediré unas semanas de baja… para todos, quiero disfrutar con usted, quiero que seamos solo nosotros 6, como la familia que somos.

Dick miró como sus hermanos menores asentían felices a lo que su padre les decía, pero él como el mayor que era, tenía una gran pregunta o bueno esperaba una confirmación

―Es por el señor Jordan, ¿verdad? ― dijo sin más esperando la reacción de su padre, una negativa o algo, más este solo asintió sonriendo amargamente. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, era tan obvio como su mirada siempre seguía al linterna, como se podía de irritante cuando este no estaba, sabía lo que pasaba pero tener que padecer tal terrible enfermedad le causaba un poco de resentimiento hacía el castaño.

―Partiremos mañana en la mañana, vayan por sus maletas.

(…)

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde que Diana se había ido, a todos les había dolido demasiado su partida, aún más a Cassandra. Como su pupila fue muy duro perder a su gran mentora, pero la sonrisa con la que se fue les aliviaba, aunque sea un poco.

Lo raro de toda esta situación es que Bruce, se había ido con todos sus hijos después de la partida de la Amazona, claro que este había dejado todo planificado para que cuiden de su ciudad, pero aun así lo extrañaba… demasiado.

Hal miró al cielo, como si en este encontrara las respuestas de todas sus dudas, como si le guiaran a donde el murciélago estaba. De repente una presión en su pecho le invadió, como si fuera apuñalado por miles de pequeñas dagas. Sonrió, algo irónico, pero al final sonrió.

―Cariño, puedes venir a la cama. Mañana tenemos que ver el salón para la boda.

El castaño solo suspiró y fue a donde su prometida, Carol Ferris, la miró a los ojos y plantó un beso en su frete para luego acostarse a su lado. Matrimonio, unión de dos personas que se aman… o una que ama por los dos.

(…)

¿Por qué debía acabar de esta forma? Su pecho ya no dolía, la tos había parado y supo que era su final. Alivio… etapa tan desgarradora pero final, se acaba el amor y con ella la vida. ¿Así se había sentido Diana al irse? ¿aliviada? ¿sana? ¿amada? Esperaba que sí, que se haya sentido como él en este momento. Su familia a su lado, mirando aquel hermoso atardecer de Viena. Hermoso final, uno que sentía que no merecía pero que estaba agradecido de tenerlo.

Siempre había pensado que moriría solo, en un callejón luego de una pelea, había aceptado ese tipo de final, pero le encantaba este. Abrazó a sus hijos, les dio besos en sus mejillas y limpió las lagrimas de cada uno de ellos. Alfred se despidió de su hijo y acosado mirando llegar la noche con las estrellas sintió que se fue con ellas.

Tal vez en otra realidad, él habría luchado por el amor del linterna, tal vez en otro universo habrían estado juntos y haber formado una familia… tal vez en otra.

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARACIONES:  
> Hal termina casado con Carol a pesar de que no la amaba realmente, y a pesar de ello enferma con el Hanahaki empeorando cuando se entera de la muerte de Bruce, ya que en secreto estaba enamorado de él, pero no tenía la suficiente valentía para dejar a Carol.   
> Fin   
> espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
